


retrouvaille

by kinkykenjirou



Series: Seijoh x Shiratorizawa Collection [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Bottom Semi Eita, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, SEIJOHRIZAWA, Smut, Switching, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Semi, the plot comes later in the series, yes you heard that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkykenjirou/pseuds/kinkykenjirou
Summary: (n.) the joy of meeting or finding someone again after a long separation***After a long week without each other, Eita just wants to spend the night intimately with Hajime.





	retrouvaille

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I decided to post the first installment slash story to my Seijohrizawa Collection. I just happen to stumble upon these rarepairs and decided to make some stories and put it in a collection/series here. Anyway, a Christmas treat to everyone, Iwaizumi and Semi. Merry Christmas and I hope you all have a fun-filled holiday!
> 
> -A.

The key was hastily jammed into the door knob, fingers working uncoordinatingly as the door was being opened with a struggle and when it did, they stumbled into their shared apartment, not bothering with turning the lights on as the door was closed and a body was pushed flushed on it by another, then lips were on lips, fiery and filled with desire and lust, as hands roamed each other’s bodies, feeling, kneading, teasing. 

 

Lips landed on the junction between the neck and shoulder, kissing softly before taking the skin between teeth, biting then sucking softly, eliciting a loud moan. “Aren’t you responsive tonight, Hajime?” A low whisper, tongue darting out to lick the shell of his ear, making him moan softly. Hajime’s hand traveled south until it rested in front of his partner’s jeans, feeling the undeniable bulge before squeezing it, “Aren’t you excited tonight, Eita?” He seductively whispered while kneading Eita’s cock through the fabric of his jeans, the latter groaning in pleasure, head dropping forward on Hajime’s shoulder while his breathing came out heavily. He rolled his hips and Hajime applied more pressure on his cock, making Eita gasp, hands on Hajime’s hips gripping tighter. “Hajime..”

 

He kissed his way up, from Hajime’s neck to his lips, licking his way in and tongues meeting in an open-mouthed kiss. A hand on his hair pulled him slightly away, their lips only millimeters apart that each breath they exhale, the other inhales. The hand on Eita’s hair went to his cheek, thumb tracing his lower lip. “What do you want, Eita?” 

 

Eita’s tongue darted out and licked the pad of Hajime’s thumb, his hand coming up to hold his partner’s by the wrist, tongue licking Hajime’s fingers sensually while keeping eye contact, olive green eyes meeting chocolate brown ones in a lust-filled stare. “I-want you-to-fuck-my mouth-while you-finger yourself-open for me.” Eita said in between licks and playful nips. He leaned in closer, lips brushing against one another as he spoke, “Would you do that for me?” 

 

Hajime wasted no time in pressing his lips against Eita’s in a rough and fierce kiss, and Eita answered with the same intensity as they maneuvered themselves from their position in the doorway towards the living room, clothes being removed on the way. When they reached the living room, Hajime pushed Eita on the couch, causing their lips to pull away from each other, and moved to straddle the other. He took his cock in hand, using the other to hold onto the back of the couch for leverage. “Open your pretty little mouth.” Hajime said and Eita complied immediately, hands coming up to Hajime’s hips to steady him as he pushed himself slowly into Eita’s mouth, careful to not choke his lover although Eita lacks a gag reflex. He groaned when he felt the tip of his cock touch Eita’s throat and he felt it constricting around him as his lover swallowed. Hajime started at a slow pace, moving his hips in and out of Eita’s mouth, and the latter sucking the head lightly every time Hajime pulls back. 

 

Hajime brought his hand up and moved to suck his fingers, wetting them thoroughly, before reaching behind him and circling his hole with a finger and pushing in slowly, Eita’s hands on his hips drawing circles and mouth on his cock making it easier to distract him from the slight pain and discomfort. He moved his finger slowly, until the discomfort was gone, slowly fastening his pace until he was able to insert a second finger, his hips moving faster in time with his fingers. He watched as one of Eita’s hand traveled south to stroke his own cock to relieve some of the pressure, his moans vibrating against Hajime’s cock making Hajime groan and move even faster. A particular hard suck on his cock as he pulled back made Hajime throw his head back with a long moan, and he inserted a third finger inside him, the fullness adding to the pleasure. His fingers moved faster inside him. Eita stopped sucking on Hajime’s cock and proceeded to mouth on his thighs, licking and sucking, leaving marks that would soon bruise and color beautifully against Hajime’s tan skin. Hajime felt Eita lick a long strip on his cock, from the base up to the tip, along with a finger nudging against his and when Eita took him back in his mouth, a fourth finger wiggled inside his hole and the stretch was a painful pleasure that made Hajime groan and tighten his hold on the back of the couch. 

 

“Fuck.” Hajime groaned as his fingers along with Eita’s move faster inside him, hitting his prostate directly thrust after thrust. Eita moaned around his cock which sent vibrations throughout his body making him shiver, before pulling back and mouthing at Hajime’s cock lazily while looking up at him. “You look so beautiful like this Hajime, I wonder how much more beautiful you would be riding my cock.” 

 

“Ha,” Hajime breathed out and looked down on Eita with a smirk, “Guess we’ll have to find out.” 

 

Fingers were removed from Hajime’s hole and Eita proceeded to take the bottle of lube that they always keep near or on the couch, specifically under the throw pillows or the spaces in between the cushions. 

 

“Thank fuck Tooru is clever enough to place a bottle here.” Hajime said as he situated himself on Eita’s lap, the latter pouring out a good amount to coat his cock. “Well, it IS Tooru. Here,” Eita said giving the bottle to Hajime, “put some more on you.” Hajime snorted softly and took the bottle, pouring a reasonable amount on his fingers and warming it up before coating his hole with the lube. Eita would always go the extra mile to ensure that they were safe whenever they have sex and that no one would get hurt badly. Hajime grew used to it and he actually found it endearing. After all, if he was in Eita’s position he would be doing the same thing. 

 

Once they were done coating themselves, Hajime adjusted his position and lined Eita’s cock on his hole, sinking down slowly until Eita was fully-sheathed inside him and he was fully-seated on his boyfriend’s lap. They stayed like that for a while, with Hajime leaning his forehead against Eita’s shoulder and Eita peppering him with kisses on the neck and cheeks, as they simply felt each other, the pulsing heat that is Hajime surrounding Eita and the fullness that is Eita inside Hajime. Eita missed this, even if it has only been a week since they didn’t see each other. He missed the feeling of being inside Hajime and just being intimate with him like this. The phone calls were not enough to suffice. He missed Hajime’s warmth, missed touching him and being touched by him and maybe, he would ask him if he could also get fucked by him later tonight, after all, they have all the time they need before the sun rises and their two other housemates get home. 

 

Hajime started to move slowly, rolling his hips against Eita, who continued to press kisses on his neck to his shoulders, leaving marks that would later on bruise. Hajime loves being marked, although it is something he wouldn’t outright admit and Eita is all too willing to comply and satisfy his lover. 

 

Hajime set a pace that wasn’t too fast nor too slow. Just the right amount of speed that would leave them sated, the right amount of speed that would allow them to feel each other thoroughly without rush. They were always rough when it comes to sex, it was the way they want it, pain and pleasure mixing into one providing them the best orgasmic pleasure they can have. But there are times and moments when they would take their time and just feel each other, and tonight was one of those moments. It was moderate, and they took their time to feel and savor each other. Moans were drawn out of Hajime’s lips as he slowly rocked on Eita’s cock. Eita would roll his ups to meet Hajime’s and he would slowly pull out only to push back with a little force in the snap of his hips, hitting that one spot inside Hajime that would make him moan louder in pleasure.

 

He shifted and pulled Eita into a kiss that was slow but heated and filled with passion. It wasn’t long before Eita felt the familiar tightening in his gut and the feeling of Hajime clamping down on him every time he would pull out just to thrust back in. He reached in between them and took a hold of Hajime’s cock, starting to pump it in time with their thrust. It only took a few pumps and Hajime was cumming, his seed painting both of their chests. He continued moving nonetheless, bringing Eita to his own orgasm which came just a little after Hajime’s, and he moaned as Eita filled him with his cum. Once they finished riding out their orgasms, Hajime draped himself over his boyfriend, arms coming up to wrap loosely around Eita’s neck, the latter wrapping his around Hajime’s waist, as they both catch their breathes and settle into the bliss of their orgasmic pleasure. Eita drew circles on the skin of Hajime’s lower back, and his boyfriend let out an appreciative hum before placing a kiss on Eita’s neck, “Shower?” He asked him and Eita nodded in agreement. He stood up and heard the wet sound of Eita’s cock slipping out from his hole, and he felt cum dripping on the back of his thighs. Eita was admiring the sight before him and Hajime can’t say he doesn’t like it. He loves the feeling of Eita on him and in him. He just loves Eita. 

 

They slipped into the shower, warm water cascading down on both of them. They washed and lathered each other with soap, kisses stolen in between, soft, airy laughs heard in the silence of the house, and innocent touches that grew more intimate and heated and before long, they were rushing out of the bathroom and to their bedroom. Eita found himself on his back with Hajime in between his legs, pumping his cock into full hardness and tongue lapping at his hole, making Eita bunch the sheets in his hands and his toes curls because of the pleasure brought on by his lover. Hajime then inserted two lubed fingers inside Eita, hole loose and wet enough to accommodate Hajime’s fingers. Eita was rutting down on him, eager for something bigger, something more to penetrate him. 

 

Three fingers in and Eita was starting to get impatient. Hajime’s fingers were almost there, on that one spot Eita loves, but never touching. Hajime was teasing him, his lover enjoying the way Eita writhed on the bedsheets, enjoying the way his name fell from Eita’s mouth, begging and calling for him. 

 

“Hajime, please.” Eita pleaded, voice raspy, pupils blown wide and body flushed with arousal. He was pale enough that it was obvious and Hajime loved it, loved how Eita looked needy and wrecked because of him. 

 

“Please what babe?” Hajime asked teasingly. He removed his fingers from Eita and took hold of his cock, the tip brushing his lover’s hole teasingly, but not penetrating. Eita let out a whimper and wiggled his hips to try to get Hajime inside him, but Hajime just held him steady by the hips. 

 

Eita reached down and used both of his hands to spread his cheeks apart, his hole coming into view, glistening in the lighting of the bedroom. “Hajime, please. Fuck me.” Hajime groaned at the sight in front of him and lathered himself with lube before lining up against Eita’s hole and slowly pushing in until he bottomed out which earned a groan from both of them. 

 

“Fuck. I missed this.” Hajime said as he stilled to let Eita adjust to the intrusion, his head buried on his lover’s chest. He heard Eita chuckle and he let out a small smile. “Me too. I missed you.” Eita said, his voice soft and affectionate and Hajime pulled back to look at his lover who was regarding him with a loving expression on his face. Hajime felt his heart squeeze with affection and he smiled at Eita, placing a long kiss on his lips and whispering, “I missed you too.” He pulled Hajime into a kiss once more and they started to move, bodies sliding against each other and hips meeting thrust for thrust. The soft sounds of skin slapping and moans resounded in the room, along with Hajime’s whispers of praise in Eita’s ear, _“You’re doing good babe, you’re wonderful, beautiful, you take me in so well,”_ answered by Eita’s chant of his name along with a few profanities spilling from his lips _, “Hajime, fuck, so good, Hajime, Hajime.”_ His hands roamed Hajime’s body, feeling the muscles shift as he moved on top of him, and at one particular thrust that hit his prostate had him clutching on Hajime, nails clawing down leaving red lines decorating the skin of his back.

 

Their orgasm came slowly, but just as strongly as it was in their first round. Eita came untouched, the feeling of Hajime inside him is just too good that his release had him moaning his name out loud. Hajime followed suit after a few thrusts and he spilled all of his seed inside Eita. He plopped down on top of Eita, and the latter wrapped his arms around his lover, fingers carding through the short strands of Hajime’s hair.

 

“How was training camp?” Hajime asked as he nuzzled against Eita’s neck. “It was good,” Eita answered, “every one of them was playing nicely. I’d bet they could make nationals this year.”

 

Hajime huffed playfully, “You think they could beat Seijoh?”

 

“Oh, I know they could.”

 

“You’re on.” Hajime said in a challenge and they both laughed.

 

“Just like the old times, huh?” Eita said nostalgically.

 

“Hmm, just like the old times.” Hajime said, pulling back and kissing Eita softly before pulling out and lying down beside him. They slipped inside the blankets and shifted so they could cuddle with one another. They lay on their side and Hajime pulled Eita flush against his chest, his arms going around his waist and Eita interlaced their fingers together. “I love you.” Hajime whispered, placing a soft kiss on his nape before nuzzling against the top of his head.

 

“I love you, too.” Eita whispered back before closing his eyes, feeling the tell-tale sign of Hajime’s lips forming a smile.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

The next morning, Hajime was awoken by a whine followed by the shaking of his shoulders.

 

“Hajimeeeeeee~” He grumbled before blinking his eyes open and he turned to see the pouty face of Kenjirou in front of him.

 

“Kenjirou, hey, you’re home. Where’s Tooru?” He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

“He’s in the kitchen. He said he will follow soon after getting a drink.” Kenjirou said while slipping out off his clothes and climbing the bed to cuddle with Hajime and a still-sleeping Eita. Hajime adjusted himself so that Kenjirou could settle in between him and Eita, and in doing so, Eita was rustled from his sleep. Opening one eye, he looked at the two persons in front of him and smiled before opening his arms to Kenjirou, to which the latter just looked satisfied and cuddled to him, tucking his head under Eita’s chin as he nuzzled against his chest. Hajime smiled and moved to lie down behind Kenjirou, placing a hand on his waist and closed his eyes once again.

 

He felt the mattress dip behind him and he opened his eyes to see Tooru settling in behind him. The brunet smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips. “Good morning, Iwa-chan.” Hajime smiled at the familiar nickname and moved to accommodate the new body on the bed. He felt Tooru slip an arm around his waist and he sighed contently, “Good morning, Shittykawa.”

 

He heard Kenjirou purr softly and looked to see Eita running his fingers along the strands of copper brown hair. This was his usual morning, Tooru’s bright smile greeting him first thing in the morning, Kenjirou’s purrs the first thing he hears, and Eita’s warmth spreading through them. It was nice and it was familiar and it is something he wouldn’t change for anything. It is something he would keep, treasure and protect because this right here, with his three lovers beside him, is home.


End file.
